Certain Dark Nights Bring Certain Vampires Fear
by Animals Of Flames
Summary: Alexandra Gibbs goes to Forks in a undercover mission. Only 17, a herphone and a leader of a small pack of 4, she turns to the Cullens when James turns on her during a game of baseballl. During this evacuation, she captures a few stone-cold heart.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer for al chapters: I do not own Twilight.

If I could go back in time and stop myself from being friends with someone, it would be the Cullen's. Don't get me wrong, they are a lovely family, but it came with a price. You see, they are vampires. When I became friends with them, Carlisle lost Esme, Alice dumped Jasper and went out with the new vampire, Kye, and I wouldn't have been tracked by James. You all think James is dead; no he is alive along with Laurent and Victoria. And it is all my fault.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight, it belongs to SM. Nor do I own NCIS. Based After Braking Dawn.

"Hello?" A girl asks the lady at the front office of Forks High School.

"Of course.. Yes I understand…. Wait Kye, I have a student. Yes?" The blonde lady asks the girls.

"My name is Alexandra Loion. I'm new." She says. The receptionist looks at her and passes her a bag of books and six slips.

"Get them signed by your teachers. Hope you have a good first day." She says in a monotone. Alexandra nods and starts to walk out of the office. The blonde turns back to her phone conversation. "What?... NO! Really? The new student is a part of ExitLeft?" Alexandra runs out the office. ExitLeft is a major Drama Studio where they get all of the best actors in America (AN: Actually, it is in Hobart, and they get only the best 50 people in Hobart, Tasmania, Australia.) and did some of the hardest plays, most are musicals. Alexandra was only in it because she was undercover, now she is again and ExitLeft keep trying to make her stay with them. To tell you the truth, she hated it. Her phone buzzes while she is walking to her first class.

'_**Alex! How's Forks? Tony.'**_

'**Raining, raining and, what do you know?, more rain. I am at skool rite now, so I will txt u l8r. Say hi to the others 4 me plz. A.'** She quickly types in. She slowly enters the door and goes to a teacher.

"My name is Alex. I'm new." She tells the English teacher.

"Miss. Howell. Please sit." She moves to the back of the class, near a boy with bronze coloured hair and a girl with long, curly brown hair. They where both pale, like if they had just been sick, and had black eyes. Everything one their faces was sharp and defined. But it wasn't their looks that caught her eye, it was their sent.

'Vampires.' She thinks as she recognizes the sweet sent that had a hint of salt and rust. Most of it was flowers and strawberries. 'Must be from the girl. The both need to hunt.' The boy stiffens. Alex looks to see if they had any gifts. Boy can read minds and the girl has a mental shield. Alex blocks her mind from the boy so she could think in peace. 'Maybe I won't have anymore subjects with the vampies.' She thinks before getting out an exercise book and started to take notes.

"Hey, what's your next class?" A girl with short hair that made her look like a pixie asks Alex. Again, everything about her was sharp and defined, only it was the scent that threw Alex off.

"Um. Science in Room 3." Alex mutters.

"GREAT! I HAVE THAT TOO!" She jumps up and down while Alex gets a text message from someone else in the NCIS team.

'_**ALEX! How have you been? Major Kent Tracy was arrested yesterday, apparently Ziva kicked butt! My baby has to go for an operation; she isn't looking forward to it. Got to go, Gibbs just entered the room. HAVE FUN! Abby.'**_ Alex laughs and starts to walk to Room 3. Alice follows and Jasper catches up with them. Her 'baby' was a computer and the 'operation' means it needs to be fixed, AGAIN!

'**Abbs, she will be fine. Forks is rainy, I am sure DiNozzo has told you this already. See you soon. A.' **

"Sorry about that. My friend didn't want me to move, so she texts me between classes." Alex explains.

'Great, now we have a blonde.' She thinks as she sees Jasper. Feeling her fear, he tries to send her calm waves, yet they didn't reach her. Alice holds his arm.

"This is Jasper, I'm Alice. Jazz and I are dating." Alex nods.

"Alex Gibbs. Used to be Alex Swan." Alex nods.

"Used to?" Jasper asks.

"Adopted when I was ten, never knew my parents." She shrugs.

"Ah." Was all he could say. They arrive at the classroom and Jasper opens the door for Alice slams it in Alex's face.

'His eyes are black,' Alex thinks as she walks in, just in time to see Alice hit Jasper lightly. 'Maybe his is thirsty?' She sits at the back, away from Alice. She looks down to see a note on her desk. She looks at Alice, who nods to the bronze headed kid. Edwards nods down at the note. Alex opens it.

'_**Undo your shield.'**_ Was all it said. She looks at him and nods as she takes it off.

'Bug off.' He opens his book at starts to rip off a piece of paper. 'I can read minds too you know.' He looks at her.

'Really?'

'Well na wisie.' She looks out to the window on her right. 'What do you want?' She all of a sudden fells a rush of calm through her body and she looks at Jasper. 'Tell that vampire over there to bug off and to mind his own business.' Edward laughs quietly. Jasper stares at her. 'Now tell him to stop perving at me.' Edward smiles and tells him, Jasper gets a hit from Alice who he shrugs his shoulders and does the 'What the hell was that for?' gesture.

'Anyway, where are you from?'

'Australia, then Phoenix then Washington DC.' The teacher walks in and she gets up, going to get her note signed,

"Alex."

"Mr. Bennett." He signs it and Alex goes down to sit.

'Like the sun?'

'Sure. Bet you don't, yet you like to 'hike.''

'Sure.'

"Miss Gibbs." Alex looks up. "Could you please pay attention?"

"Yes sir." She salutes him. "What do you want?"

"Watch the board."

'Cranky much?'

'Sometimes, he just likes to pick on the new students.'

"Mr. Cullen, can you pay attention too please?"

'And apparently older ones too.'

The bell goes and Alex gets up and walks slowly to the door. Her phone buzzes for a call. She quickly runs to the car park. 'Best think about being a herphone, is that you have the same abilities that vampies have!' She thinks. 'Did anyone see me? I went three times as fast then usual.' She asks Edward.

'No.' Alex answers her phone.

"Gibbs?"

"Hey Al, what's Forks like?"

"Take a guess." She leans against her motorbike.

"Raining?"

"Yup. Back up info?"

"Abby will send it over. You have your gun on you?"

"Yeah." She touches her hip with out thinking where she hid her gun. "And the pocket knife. By my ankle in my shoe. Why?"

"Major Kent escaped yesterday, we told him you where my daughter and where you were."

"Let me guess." She looks at Alice, who is waving at her to go over to them. Jasper appears and tries to lead her away. Alex holds up a finger, telling them to wait a moment. "DiNozzo told him."

"Yeah. And your age, height, EVERYTHING!"

"Sorry Boss." Alex heard in the background.

"DiNozzo, you idiot. Get that info over her ASAP." Alex hangs up and runs over to Alice, in her vamp speed. "Hey." Alice grabs her hand and Alex growls, before shaking her head. Emmett looks at her in a funny way. "No matter. Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the wonderful Emmett-"

"Emmett will do. I am not listening to the whole big 'awesomest hunter' and 'best Wii player' speech." Alex holds up her hand.

"That's Rosalie." Alice points to a blonde. Alex sighs and nods.

"I'm Bella."

"Edward"

"Okay then." Alex shrugs and her phone goes off. She moans and looks at the text.

'_**AL, AL, AL, plz don't b mad me, plz! Xxxxx T.'**_ She sighs.

'_**Never have, never will. U no that DiNozzo. L8R.'**_ She looks at Alice.

"How to you tell a guy to fuck off?"

"Fuck off?" Emmett suggests.

"In a nice manner?"

"I do not know." Emmett says in a voice we would use to talk to kids.

"Do you want to die?" Emmett laughs. "I have contacts with the Volturi; I think they would gladly come kill someone I hate." She walks forward while everyone stares at her.

'Must sleep.' Alex thinks, holding her head up. She was in History, and it was getting really boring, especially because she has done this unit before. She smelt two other vampires in the room, she later found out their names where Christian and Allen. They were Cullen's too. 'Should herphones be allowed to kill teachers? We could kill are training masters if they were being a bit…'

'Or you could ditch.'

'But you did blood types in science or whatever. Heard from Bella. We are learning about civil war.'

'Jasper would love that!'

'Bet he would.'

"Miss. Gibbs!"

"Yes, Mr. Jason?"

"Please pay attention. What caused World War 2?"

'Whops! I was wrong.'

"Hitler, sir, he thought it was the Jews fault that the Germans lost the pervious world war and start to kill them, he then moved around, taking over countries extra." She shrugs. "And in the end he committed suicide and we never found his body, nor the body of his ex-girlfriend/fiancée."

'Is Emmett scared of me now?'

'No…'

'YES! A VAMPIE IS SCARED OF ME! A HERPHONE! A LOST, LONLEY, HERPHONE! He wouldn't be scared of a hisphone, would he?'

'Herphone? Hisphone?'

'You don't know-. Never mind.'

The bell goes and Alex gets up, out to lunch. Alice walks over with her tray of food and meets Alex, who is pulling out her phone. She opens her emails.

TO: 

FROM: 

SUBJECT: Files.

I will get Abby to send them when you get home tonight. G.

She responds with a quick 'Sure, see you later.'

"Hey Alice." She says as she puts her phone away. "What did you just have?"

"English. How was History?"

"Talked to Edward for the entire thing," They arrive at the table, where everyone but Emmett and Rosalie, who were getting their food. "Did that unit already, so their really wasn't much point in doing it again. Unlike some who can zone out and know the answer with their super hearing." She rolls her eyes and her phones buzzes. She groans.

'AGAIN? LEAVE ME ALONE!' She thinks and Edward chuckles. Everyone looks at her and she pulls up her shield and whips out her phone.

'_**THE FILES! THEY WONT SEND! A.'**_

'_**Try when I am home….. when I am online… WHEN WE CAN CHAT! A.'**_

'She is on a high as usual.' She thinks as she puts her phone away. Alice all of a sudden gasps. The Cullen's and Alex turns to see her eyes glazed over.

"Oh no." She says. "Major Kent is coming here." Just then the doors open and everyone screams. Tracy has a hand gun and is pointing it at random people.

"Alexandra Gibbs, I know you're here." Alex stiffens. He panics and moves it about. "Come on Alex." She gets up slowly.

"Kent, please lower your gun, you are scaring everyone." She says slowly. He points it at her. "Kent, I know why you did it," she moves her hand to her gun and rests her hand on it while she slowly walks towards him. "He killed your son, brother and your friend. You wanted revenge. He killed the three closest people to you." She is now fifty meters from him; he is shaking and starting to cry.

"Don't come any closer or I will kill you!" He yells roughly. "Take you gun out." Slowly she takes it out at puts it on the ground. She kicks it to him.

"Ken, I know your pain. I feel it too, only I didn't kill. Nor did I threat innocent people. Why me Ken? Why? Josh wouldn't have wanted you to do it, nor Luke or Hannah. So why do some stunt like this. She is slowly moving closer, but this goes unnoticed by Tracy.

"**HE** told me to." He sees Alex moving closer. "STOP MOVING!" He starts to cry.

_**(Alex's POV.)**_

"Kent." I say as I automatically stop moving. Almost everyone has ran out of the building, except the Cullen's. Oh joy. "Who is he?"

"Jam-. I CAN NOT TELL YOU!" He shouts.

"Jamie, James?" I guess. He goes pale white. "James who, Kent?"

"I have already said too much." My fangs are itching to come out, I get ready to pounce. He puts the gun to his head.

"NO KENT!" I lunge forward, teeth bared. He sees my purple eyes and four fangs.

"You're one of them!" He struggles and I force his gun out of his hand. "Them, us, NO!" He grows a hundred times stronger, only the gun is pointed to me, I kick it out of his hand and my other foot traps him by the wall. I force him to the ground and put my hand where my foot previously was. I grab my phone.

"DiNozzo?"

"TONY!" I yell, struggling as he pushes me back to the Cullen's table, which by now Rosalie has gone. "Tracy is here. HISPHONE!" I hang up as Kent sends fire towards me. I push up a physical shield, it's a light purple. The fire hits it and turns to hit Kent. I jump onto the table, ready for his next attack. "Get going Cullen's." Bella and Edward leave, followed by Christian, Allen and Alice. Great, now only the two boys stayed. That is bad. I put my shield down. He lunges and I kick him away.

"Stay still!" He yells, and I go invisible.

"Hey, Kenny!" I yell. I move to behind him, where I go visible. "Behind you." He turns and I kick him to the ground, where I put him in cuffs. I wipe my forehead and call Gibbs. "Hey, yeah. I got him." I shrug. "DiNozzo tell you?"

"Yes. We will be there on the next flight in." He hangs up. I look at Kent. I feel like I know him from somewhere. I push him out of my way and move to the last two Cullen's.

"Tell anyone and I swear you will not live to see another day." They nod. "Get." They run at human speed out of the cafeteria. Now I just need to wait.


End file.
